What the hell is wrong with Rose?
by TheLonelyDancer
Summary: Rose is acting weird. Peter and Ed are only just getting through the castle doors and is Susan yelling at Rose? Read and find out!   Read&Review? Princess... xxxx


_I thought of this when I was babysitting a 5 month old boy the other day. This is for my awesome friend (non fanfic friend) and she has been reading this. This is for her!~Princess... xxxxxx_

_**I do not own CoN, C. does. I just own Rose and her family, the physician and any other characters in my other stories!**__ ~Princess... xxxxxx_

**Rose's POV**

3 months since Pete went off to fight the giants in the north. 3 months since I have seen my love. 2 months ago, I found out that I am pregnant with his child. I have spent that time here in our room, thinking, waiting, trying to tell him in a letter. Having food brought up for every meal, eating it outside, sitting in his chair looking at the sea and the forest. I am not sure why I haven't told anyone, but, I just haven't. I look at my swollen belly through the stretched fabric of the pale pink camisole Pete bought me before he left.

I walk over to the wardrobe and pull out one of my baggy dresses and pull it over my head. Nothing beautiful of mine fits me anymore because of how small my body was before I became pregnant. A knock at the door breaks my train of thought and I walk over to the door.

"Who is it?" My voice is horse from the lack of use and the think wood of the door mustn't help.

"It is me! Susan!" Susan calls through the door and I open it. She walks in and I walk over to the bed. I pat the spot next to me and she sits next to me.

"What have you been? No one has seen you since Peter and Ed left. Not eating in the great hall? Everyone is worried sick!" Susan yells at me. Tears spring into my eyes and I berry my face in my hand.

"I have every right to be up here!" I say, my voice muffled.

"Why are you crying? You are so selfish! I don't think you really care for our feelings! It has been hard on all of us! I thought you were better than this!" She yells yet again. Tears that were threatening to fall before now flow down freely and gut ranching sobs rack my body.

"G-get o-out S-susan." I say and point a shaking finger to the door. A tiny pain shoots through my stomach and I think nothing of it. Susan doesn't get up, but stays sitting down and a fierce glare is shot at me. She shakes her head.

"I said GET OUT!" I scream at her. She looks at me with a shocked and hurt expression on her face. But I don't care. I never scream at anybody, so this is a first. I walk over to the door and yank it open. I run out, bare foot, and more pains in my stomach. I run as fast as I can and Susan yells at me: "Where in the name of Aslan are you going?" sobs still racking my body. My magic bursts open the double doors of the great hall.

"Queen Rose!" The Narnians say, rather shocked. I am still running, I get to the platform the thrones are on. But, the baby doesn't like the stress and I cry out in pain. I grip my stomach and fall to the ground. A blanch world surrounds me.

**Peter's POV**

I walk into the castle with Ed at my side. The campaign trying to sort out the giants in the north was a success.

"Where in the name of Aslan are you going?" Susan yells to a crying person. _Rose!_ I can see my glowing wife running towards the great hall. Tears streaming down her face and my heart aces when I see the ranching sobs racking her frame. The double doors to the great hall blast open.

"Pete!" Susan yells and Ed jumps about a mile in the air. I shake my head at Ed, always making a joke out of everything.

"Why is Rose crying?" I ask her.

"Ever since you left, she has been shut up in your room. Not eating with us in the great hall, and only half the plate eaten. Not turning up to meetings, not caring about our feelings, doing nothing! I went up too your room about five minutes ago, and I asked her what she had been doing, she just put her face in her hands and told me she had every right to be up there-" I cut her off, "she has every right! If she wants to!"

"I wasn't finished! Now, where was I? Oh! She had every right, I told her she was so selfish and didn't care about how we feel, she told me to get out, I didn't, and I wanted to know what was going on! She then screamed at me to get out. I was so shocked, she never screams at anyone! She ran out and the rest is hist-" she is cut off by an ear splitting scream coming from the great hall. Ed and I draw out our swards and run into the great hall.

"Rose!" I scream/yell, the Narnians look at me and the over to my angle. A centaur catches Rose and I rush forward to get her from him. I pick her up while yelling at someone to get the physician. I kick open the door to our room and put her on the bed. I place my hand to her head. No fever. I take her hand, sit and wait for the physician to come. When the physician does come into the room I look up with relief.

"High King Peter, I am going have to ask you to leave. I have to do a full examination." The female centaur asks. I nod my head. Knowing not to argue I walk out and turn my head back for one last look at my angle. Ed, Su, Luce waiting with baiting breath.

"How is she?" Susan asks. I shake my head.

"I am not sure. The physician only just got in there." I say and look down.

"It is my entire fault! If I hadn't been so hard on her, this wouldn't have happened." Su says. I pull her into a hug. Knowing that she really was sorry.

"We cannot have known what was going to happen." I say into her ear. She nods and backs away.

"How was the campaign?" Luce asks.

"It was good, I was knocked around and so was Ed, but, other than that, it was good." I reply. I am not in the mood for talking. _Rose, if you can hear me, love. I am back, not hurt, but I want you to know that I love you no matter what!_ The sound of the doors open and the physician walks out, a smile on her face.

"Is she alright? Is anything wrong?" I yell and the others give me looks that could kill.

"Her majesty is fine. She is asking for King Peter." She says and walks off. I run through the doors and see my beautiful angel lying on the bed, looking ever so sick. I rush over to her and hop onto the bed. She looks up at me and with tears in her eyes, she leans up to kiss me. I meet her half way ending with a passionate kiss. Her soft lips giving me the comfort I need. Rose pulls away.

"You're going to be a dad!" She says. I sit still for a moment and then kiss her with all the passion I can muster.

"I... um... wow! I love you so much! This is the best day of my life!" He says.

_**I am going to leave it here. If you want more press that review button!~Princess... xxxx**_


End file.
